far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Engels
Karl Engels, Born 3144 as C''arl Thusser died 3200?, was a Professor of Sociology, author of "The Great Divide" and a member of the UPC. Some also speculate that Karl is one of the authors behind The Little Ruben books. Traits and Appearance Karl in his 50 had ruddy brown skin tone with white curly hair and beard. He wore a pair of glasses, that often slide down to the tip of his nose. He also pushes them up again as frequently. He often tried to smile as he thought smiles will create positivity around him. Karl also had as a habit to be a bit clumsy. Biography Engels were best know for his work in Sociology and had written several books on the subject. The best known book that had the biggest impact on the anti-imperialist movement in the sector, especially on the small planet of Yakiyah, is the book "The Great Divide". Hearing the stories from the people on Yakiyah and how they are treated by imperialists, he could not stand idle by, but joined the organisations on Yakyah to help spread the word of a brighter future. Later he was also part of founding the UPC and has helped them in their task to overthrow the Imperials. In the UPC, Engels was known for being non violent and an activist for the peoples own choices, though they should be informed on why the sector looks the way it does today and how it could be if things changed. He believes that different classes shouldn't determine and take what the working class is making. At the first UPC election Karl supported Commissar Jacobys and "The Admirals" joint ticket for speaker and counselor. Others he supported for counsil was C.M. Henry (A big inspiration to Karls own work), Cara Tassis, Rex and the philosopher Gaius. Presumed dead or missing after UPC ousting on Yakiyah by The Empire. Early Life Karl was born in a small suburb on the planet Eurynoc in the Pavvis system in 3144, to two factory workers. Karl had a modest upbringing and after he finished secondary school he went straight to university to study Sociology. After finishing his studies he got married, but soon there after it ended badly in a divorce. So he left Eurynoc, one of the few to have done so. Took up the pen name Karl Engels and went to see what else Acheron Ro had to offer and see how different cultures lived their lives. Education and Stats Karl was educated at a University on Eurynoc. And have learned a lot from people he have met on his travels in the sector. . . . . . . The Great Divide The Great Divide is an analysis of the class systems that rules the sector. Reception from members of the UPC has been well. UPC counselor Rosa Jacoby of the IUWC said once that ""''The Great Divide" is particularly well in its approach to a dialectical view of the rule of law in the empire and it's inherent contradictions." Other quotes on "The Great Divide" are as follows: "It opened my eyes to an unconsidered world, Karl Engels is one of the greatest thinkers of our time." - V. Kohl Director of A.C.R.E "The Great Divide is a very intetesting book. It is the foundation that I and many others used and it is necessary to understand the others more fully." - E.B Banarjee A misprint of the book went out to the public once, where the cover was misspelled. One of these are owned by one of Karls peers, UPC Theorist Kajal. A day at the UPC Karl is walking in to the library, pushing his glasses up from his nose. "Hello Ortis." He says to the librarian. "I think I'll continue my research on Crops and their nurishments today." The librarian makes a small welcoming nod, that tells that the coast is clear. Karl infatuated by the warm smile he has gotten used to these past months, awkwardly says thank you and continues to the back corner of the library. He looks quickly around if someone is watching him and then takes out the book that holds within it a comms unit. He types in his secret code and the door behind one of the shelfs opens up to a stairwell. He takes a book he sees on the shelf next to him and puts it under his arm before going down the stairs, closing the door behind him. The stairs soon broadens and opens up to the UPC's entrance hall. There with a warm heart he sees people with different backgrounds hard at work together, maintaining the inner structure and planning new excavations to expand the base. He looks up into the window of the communication center and wonders, "what kind of excitement awaits us today?" He stands there for a while soaking everything in. Selected bibliography "The Great Divide" - 3176 "Class Systems and how to avoid "Others"" - 3183 "Titles - a different kind of prison" - 3187 "The foundation of society" - ''TBA "W''hat keeps us together - an insight to the UPC" - TBA "Interpellation of species" - 3200 CO-written with M L Graeber Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members